Te deteste ! Shizaya
by WeseliaEmilie
Summary: "Je suis amoureuse... Amoureuse du pire des psychopathes. Amoureuse de l'homme qui m'a laissé tomber, l'homme qui m'a tuer. Depuis je ne fais que le hanter." Alors qu'Izaya est gravement blessé et souffre de fièvre, il tombe dans un délire, et seul Shizuo pourra l'aider à s'en sortir. One-shot


Je suis amoureuse… Je suis amoureuse du pire type de l'univers. Mon petit ami, ... mon petit ami est le pire des démons, au fond, je le sais, il ne m'aime pas. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas, je l'ai toujours su… Il aime Hewajima Shizuo, il dit le détester, et c'est vrai. Il le déteste tellement qu'il ne pense qu'à lui, qu'il l'attend toujours dans ses moments de doute et de déprime comme si Shizuo allait venir le tuer et le sauver de sa tristesse momentané.

Shizuo n'est pas la seul personne qu'il aime, il aime aussi sa tête coupé, Celty, il la protège comme un trésor, il lui parle, je crois qu'il lui confie plus de secret qu'a moi… Il ne m'a jamais confié un seul secret en fait…. Une fois je l'ai vu l'embrasser, il pose toujours sa joue contre la sienne, il la serre dans ses bras et je l'ai vue l'embrasser. Pourtant je sais qu'il ne l'aimera jamais comme il aime les humains, il les adores, il est toujours tellement fasciné par eux, amoureux fou. Mon petit ami est amoureux des humains en générale et pas de moi.

Il me fait toujours faire des choses tellement stupides, me voilà assise en haut d'un immeuble à contempler les lumière de la ville, toute seule dans ma robe a fleur et dans le froid, qu'est ce que j'ai l'air conne. Je suis venue ici, espérant le trouver, il traîne souvent sur ce toit, c'est son petit repaire secret si on peut dire. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'est pas là… Il doit avoir trouver un nouveau divertissement, pauvre âme en peine croiser la route d'Izaya Orihara, c'est bien la pire chose qui puisse leur arriver.

Je me relève de mon perchoire, après tout, il n'est pas là, et ne viendra surement pas. Je frôle le bord en me levant jouant un instant les funambules, entre le bitume solide et si proche du toit et le bitume en contrebas tâcher de sang. Je m'arretes et prend la peine de me pencher pour observer la tâche carmin au pied de l'immeuble, seul vestige d'un individu dont la seul trace reste ce sang caillé.

" Oya oya, je te manque tellement que tu comptes sauter. Si c'est ça fait comme si je n'était pas là. Je t'en pris sautes."

Cette voix…. Je la reconnaîtrai n'importe où, sur un vieux appelle téléphonique, sur un site douteux ou tout simplement ronronnante derrière moi, Izaya…Je réalise finalement que je n'ai pas envie de le voir, je suis venue jusqu'ici pour lui, et maintenant qu'il est là finalement je préfèrerait qu'il ne le soit pas…

Je sourit un instant, m'imaginant lâcher le rebord et laisser mon corps tomber en contrebas, peut être que si je sautais de son toit sous ses yeux, il ne m'oublierai jamais… Non, c'est stupide, il en rigolera un moment puis m'oubliera aussitôt, je me retourna donc vers lui en souriant.

"Ah Izaya, je n'espérait plus te voir. Tu avais du boulot ?"

Il me regarde son immense faux sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Son sourire s'agrandit et il écarte ses mains joyeusement.

"Tu n'imagines pas ! Les événements à venir vont être passionnant, c'est tellement amusant, tous ses moustiques enfermés dans la même moustiquaire, bzzz bzzz bzzz, ils volètents tous ensemble créant la plus belle des mélodies !"

Il part dans un rire fou en tournant joyeusement sur lui même les bras toujours écartés. Il agit comme un enfant… Mais c'est sans doute le plus grand psychopathe de cette ville de taré. Izaya Orihara, mon petit ami, que je déteste et qui s'amuse du malheure des autres, il découpe et arrache chaque parcelle d'émotion, de sentiments jusqu'à les avoirs analyser et en avoir retirer la moindre saveur. C'est le pire, je le déteste.

Il arrête de rire et me regarde, il avance calmement vers moi et j'ai envie de reculer. Il pose sa main sur mes cheveux et les frotte comme on caresserai un animal de compagnie avant de glisser sa main sur ma joue me forçant à croiser son regard.

"Mais j'imagine, qu'une banale fille comme toi, ne doit rien y comprendre."

Sur ses mots, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. je déteste la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, elles sont douces, le baiser et lent presque tendre. Comme s'il pouvait éprouver la tendresse mon Izaya. Il ne peut pas tomber amoureux, je le sais. Ou s'il le peut, il ne le feras pas. Il est trop froussard pour ça. Il préféra se protéger des blessures. Les blessures c'est chez les autres, il les regardes, les agrémentés, parfois il les rafistoles mais toujours chez les autres jamais sur lui. Jamais son armure ne se désagrège.

Je me recule coupant le baiser.

"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"

Il me regarde comme surpris un instant par la question puis sourit amusé.

"Tu es ma petite amie, c'est ce que je dois faire, non ?"

Je me contente d'hausser les épaules. C'est vrai je suis sa petite amie, enfin parait il, au fond il ne m'appelle que quand il a envie d'aller manger un pot au feu en plein été. Ou quand il…. Quand il se sent seul, mon Izaya…. Je lui sourit et passe à mon tour ma main dans ses cheveux pour les lui caresser doucement, mon Izaya se sent seul ? Il doit sentir que j'essaie de le réconforter car il fronce les sourcils et se recule mécontent.

"Oya, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Tu es mon petit ami. C'est ce que je dois faire, non ?" Je lui sourit en reprenant ses mots.

Il sourit à son tour et revient m'embrasser. Il doit faire ça pour m'embêter parce que ce baiser me parait de suite plus agréable et sincère que l'autre. Ses lèvres sont toujours si douce mais son baiser n'est plus tendre, il est joueur presque provocateur, il veut jouer au plus fort et il veut gagner. Évidemment je le laisse gagner.

"Tu ne devrais pas embrasser une personne que tu n'aimes pas sincèrement, Izaya."

"Oh, c'est ta façon de me dire que tu veux rompre ?"

"Moi ?" Je souris un instant amusé par ma propre faiblesse. "Non, moi je ne veux pas rompre. Tu es du poison, le pire des poisons. Tu es attirant et addictif comme une drogue et profondément et douloureusement destructeur, et moi je suis déjà morte empoisonné. Celui que je veux sauver c'est toi."

Il me regarde un instant surpris avant d'éclater de rire, il se plie en deux dans son fou rire et recommence à tourner sur lui-même, mais cette fois, il m'attrape par les hanches et me soulève, me faisant tournoyer avec lui. Je me laisse faire, enfonçant tout de même mes ongles dans sa veste de peur qu'il me lâche, mais il ne le fait pas, il me repose au sol.

" AHAHAH ! Tu es impressionnante ! tu es tellement impressionnante ! Dire un truc aussi stupide pour attirer mon attention, j'aime tellement les humains !"

" Tu me trompes avec Namie ?"

" Oh qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? Je ne devrais pas, après tout un homme qui trompe sa copine, n'est pas respectable, n'est ce pas ?"

"Ca dépend. S'il trompe sa copine, c'est qu'il ne l'aime pas, non ? Et toi tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne suis pas vraiment ta petite amie à tes yeux, je ne suis même pas sûre d'être ton amie." Lui dis-je en souriant. " Izaya, tu dois ouvrir ton coeur à la bonne personne. Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'observer et te sentir jaloux quand les autres vont bien, et vont manger un pot au feu, tu dois jouer ta partis, entre dans le jeu, arrête de le diriger et toi aussi jettes y toi !"

J'attrape la main de mon petit ami et le tire vers le bord de l'immeuble au dessus de la tâche de sang.

"On le sait tout les deux, ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, ce n'est plus moi. Arrête de te protéger derrière une fausse haine et tes mensonges. Après tout, tu me l'a dit toi même les seules fois ou tu es sincères c'est dans tes bout de papiers remplis d'information. Alors maintenant soit sincère dans tes sentiments, et rejoins Shizuo, lui seule pourra te sauver."

Je caressa une dernière fois la joue de mon cher petit ami avant de l'embrasser, il ne réagit plus, Izaya, tu te sentais donc si seul que ça, mon pauvre petit Izaya. Rassure toi, même un immonde lâche comme toi, même s'il est le plus grand des connards pourra y arriver. Je coupe le baiser et le regard dans les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que de se jeter du haut d'un toit."

Sur ses mots je sourit alors que mon corps bascula en arrière, tombant de l'immeuble.

Ses pas l'avaient conduit sur ce toit machinalement. Il y allait souvent, c'était l'endroit d'où il aimait réfléchir. Il se laissa tomber sur le rebord, son corps ne le portant plus, il transpirait à grosses gouttes, la douleur était insupportable, et la fièvre ne l'aidait pas. Il l'avait encore vue. Il avait toujours des hallucination ou elle apparaissait sortie de ses souvenirs.

Sa copine du collège, sa copine qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner. Elle souriait, elle riaient, sous ses airs de trop gentille fille, elle adorait être au plus proche du danger, peut être trop proche puisqu'elle avait décidé de faire de lui son petit ami, et il n'avait pas vraiment refusé. Puis un jour, elle l'avait rejoint ici, joyeuse comme toujours, elle sautillait partout, peut être même trop bruyante. Elle lui avait alors sortie avec le plus beau des sourires, débordant de joie et d'amour, qu'il était le plus doux et dangereux des poisons, comme une drogue et qu'elle était empoisonné et déjà morte. Sur ces mots elle avait éclater de rire, elle avait reculé rapidement sur le rebord et c'était jeté dans le vide, se tuant sur le coup et laissant une trace carmin, qui ne disparut jamais.

Izaya, n'avait jamais trop compris pourquoi, il était sortis avec cette fille, il ne se rappelait ni son nom, ni son visage. Mais il se rappelait de l'étrange fascination qu'il avait pour elle, au fond cette fille, il n'avait jamais réussie à vraiment la cerner ou la contrôler. Il la déteste au fond, comme il déteste Shizu-chan. D'ailleurs quand il la revoit dans ses rêves ou dans ses hallucination, elle est blonde aux yeux noisettes et il l'appelle "Shizu-chan".

"Shizu-chan…." Murmura Izaya, ses forces l'abandonnant toujours plus.

Sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus, il ne voyait presque plus et sa tête lui tournait. Il essaya de se redresser, d'aller à l'hôpital. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé ici. Il se redressa mais trébucha et tomba à la renverse dans le vide.

Cette fois, il était bel et bien mort. Quelle ironie mourire sur le toit de l'immeuble où était morte Shizu-chan, ou en tout cas la fille dont il avait oublié le nom. Il avait presque envie de rire, il avait moqué tellement de suicidaire sur ce toit, certain avait même sauté, quel spectacle mais maintenant celui qui allait mourir c'était lui. C'en était tellement risible.

Soudain il sentit une douleur atroce comme si sa plaie béante s'écarteler encore et qu'on lui écraser le poignet. Il releva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait retenue. Deux yeux noisettes le fixait, Shizuo semblait aussi surpris que lui par son geste.

Izaya se dit que finalement la dernière personne qu'il verrait serait son pire ennemis. Vraiment risible. Aucun doute Shizuo allait le lâcher et contempler le spectacle sordide de son corps réduit en bouillie par la chute. Mais contre tout attente il sentit son corps se faire remonter, tiraillant encore plus sa plaie.

Shizuo avait hésité, mais les yeux vitreux, la chaleur du corps d'Izaya et le sang qui maculait son haut, ne purent le résoudre à le lâchait. Il remonta la puce brune. Il le tuerait un jour mais pas comme ça.

Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé là, ses pas l'avaient conduit sur ce toit, comme s'il devait y être à ce moment précis, et alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers le blond le sentait, Izaya. Il savait que sur ce toit, il y trouverait Izaya, et il avait continué. Comme s'il voulait le voir, comme s'il savait qu'il devait le sauver.

Il prit le brun contre lui. La puce semblait à demi consciente, il s'était fait poignarder, pas vraiment surprenant. Ca devait arriver.

"Sale Puce, je vais t'amener chez Shinra. Survie au moins pour lui, ce doit être le seul de la ville à te considérer comme un ami."

"Par… Pardonne moi… Shizu...Shizu-chan…Je… je ne voulais… pas t'empoisonner..."

Sur ses mots l'informateur se redressa pour venir prendre les lèvres du blond. La fièvre était trop forte pour qu'il est pleinement conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'avait plus celui qu'il voulait embrasser, si c'était la fille ou bien Shizuo.

Mais le baiser, ce baiser, n'avait rien à voir avec aucun autre baisers. Il n'était pas comparable aux baisers voler à la tête coupé, ou même à ceux échangé avec la fille. Ce baiser, il était électrisant, envoyant des décharges dans son corps, il était comme une longue gorgée d'eau pure après une traversé du désert. C'était comme si son coeur pour la première fois avait pris conscience qu'il devait battre, battre et accélérer. C'était donc ça l'AMOUR. L'informateur sourit, heureux avant de fermer les yeux et sombrer dans le coma.

Le blond quand à lui en resta pétrifié. C'était la fièvre c'est ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il était restait figé pendant tout le baiser. La puce venait de l'embrasser. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour savourer le goût du brun et baissa les yeux sur le corps inconscient dans ses bras.

"Puce ?"

Pas de réponse, le brun venait de perdre connaissance. Il ne devait pas mourire pas comme ça, pas avant de lui avoir expliqué ce baiser, et surtout pas avant de lui en avoir donner un autre. Il souleva le corps, et le serra contre lui alors qu'il l'amena en urgence chez le médecin clandestin.

Izaya… Mon cher petit ami. Maintenant tu peux vraiment m'oublier. Tu as enfin réussis à passer le pas, maintenant tu peux profiter de la chute sans angoisse car il y a désormais quelqu'un à tes coté qui ne te laissera jamais heurté le sol de plein fouet.

The End !

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu, merci d'avoir lu. ^^


End file.
